<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet chaos by tkreyesevandiaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100400">sweet chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/pseuds/tkreyesevandiaz'>tkreyesevandiaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day Off, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baker!Buck, firefam mentions, writer!Eddie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/pseuds/tkreyesevandiaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of our favourite disasters ;)</p><p>Pure fluff of Buck and Eddie enjoying a quiet day in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Believe it or not, this was inspired from a Tiktok video.</p><p>Either way, it's pure fluff because I've written too much angst at this point. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck leaned against the door frame, watching Eddie type away at his laptop.</p><p>He got like this sometimes, Eddie did. Once an idea burrowed in his mind, come hell or high water, no one was tearing him away from his keyboard.</p><p>It was funny, really; normally, Buck didn’t mind watching him work. Eddie was a work of art while he wrote; clad in a large sweater, hair mussed up from frustratingly running his hands through it, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose (that he vehemently hated but Buck loved), a steady ticking of his fingers on the keyboard. The legal pad next to the laptop was scrawled in Eddie’s inspiration. </p><p>His husband looked far too cozy and comfortable, almost like an invitation.</p><p>Buck loved watching Eddie create and erase the characters he’d built from only letters, watching his forehead crease as he jotted down additional ideas, watching him bite his lip as he revised a scene, watched him recite his words aloud to make sure they made <em> sense </em> . It was a chaotic process really, writing was. There were so many things to include, so many things to <em> exclude </em>, so many details to fit together in a beautiful puzzle. So much work put into rearranging the alphabet to form another harmony of a universe. Endearing.</p><p>Naturally, Buck had been surprised to find out that Eddie painted worlds with his words, and then again because he’d been a fan of the pseudonym Eddie wrote under. Then he’d geeked out, eyes wide with surprise and glee as Eddie fidgeted in front of him.</p><p>Down the line, Buck became the first person Eddie went to when he needed someone to read over his work. It was a job Buck took very seriously, because of the sheer amount of fans that were obsessed with the award-winning fantasy series. It also gave him a healthy appreciation for Eddie’s art, which was never a bad thing.</p><p>Today, though, Eddie had decided to take advantage of the house being empty of cartoon-esque noises, and was furiously typing away at an alarming pace. Now, Buck had a million different ideas for when the house was empty. None of which were clearly on Eddie’s radar.</p><p>So he marched straight up to his husband, pushed an arm aside and straddled Eddie’s thighs, wedging himself in between the man and the table. Huffing out a breath in exasperation, he plastered himself to Eddie’s torso and pressed his face into his neck. Eddie’s chest rumbled with amusement, which Buck studiously ignored, holding him tightly even as his husband kept typing over his shoulder.</p><p>“Hi there,” Eddie laughed, <em> finally </em> pushing back from the table to wrap his arms around Buck. One hand crept up to scratch the short hairs at the nape of Buck’s neck, inciting goosebumps and a honest-to-God <em> purr </em>from him.</p><p>He was content to just sit like this forever, both of them wrapped up in each other.</p><p>“You know the house is empty, right.” Eddie hummed in response, absently running his fingers along the bumps of Buck’s spine. “We could be doing a lot of things right now.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Eddie whispered, turning his head to ghost his lips along Buck’s neck. Buck sighed and pushed back from his husband, leaning back against the table as he braced his hands on his shoulders. Eddie’s hands moved down to hold his waist as he tilted his chin up to grin lopsidedly. His glasses were now slightly crooked on his face, something that drove Buck up the wall without fail.</p><p>As always, he reached out to fix them just as he spoke quietly. “I thought we could spend some alone time together, that’s all. It’s just been a while since the two of us have gotten a moment to ourselves.” Between Eddie’s meetings with publishers, Buck’s work for his bakery and Christopher’s transition into middle school, the two of them were swamped with responsibilities.</p><p>It was that very pressure that prompted Maddie to take Christopher for the day, to hang out with her and Chimney’s six-year-old daughter, Layla and all the other kids. Chris, Harry, Denny, May and Layla were as thick as thieves, no matter the age differences between them. Not even May’s going off to college was enough to put a strain between them; now that she was back for the summer, the five of them stuck to each other like glue, when they could.</p><p>It also meant that someone had to supervise the troublemakers more often than not.</p><p>“I know, babe, I’m sorry,” Eddie apologized softly, rubbing his thumb in circles on Buck’s stomach. The two sat in the stillness of the den, just spending a quiet moment together. Without the incessant sound of keyboard keys clacking, the room seemed to settle into a haze of calm.</p><p>Buck observed his work-rumpled husband, finding that this version of Eddie was his favourite; soft and slightly vulnerable. He leaned forward and captured Eddie’s lips with his own, smiling into the kiss. The two exchanged soft words of love and teasing touches as they sat in their bubble of calm.</p><p>“You taste like sugar.” The older man pulled away, grinning as he nipped playfully at Buck’s jaw. Buck snorted, cheeks high with color at Eddie's antics, even after two years of marriage.</p><p>“Well, Edmundo, if you would take your attention away from your laptop for once, you’d have realized that I was baking,” he snarked. “The entire house smells like sugar, spice and everything nice.”</p><p>Eddie loved it when Buck baked, and Buck knew it. It was a sure-shot way to get his husband’s attention, in a relatively PG way.</p><p>“How is that any different from how it usually smells? And do I get any?” Eddie asked as Buck shifted on his lap, swinging his leg off of him.</p><p>“It’s not, but it’s stronger. I was trying something new, come check it out.” Buck jerked his head towards the kitchen.</p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t notice the Powerpuff Girls reference!” his husband called out behind him. Buck threw his head back and laughed as he walked into <em> his </em>creative space.</p><p>The kitchen had been one thing that they’d been critical about when they bought this house; Buck wanted a spacious kitchen to experiment with baking, and with Christopher on crutches, it wasn’t a bad thing to have extra room between counter tops. He had an industrial size kitchen in the bakery but in their home, this one fueled the process. </p><p>The bakery, on the other hand, had been Maddie’s idea; she’d had enough of his treats over the years to attest to his skills, and that’s how The Glaze Maze opened up. They’d started out simple, but it’d turned into a challenge for Buck to mix up different flavours and experiment with other dessert techniques to see which would sell well. Recently, the one thing he consistently tried to do was make options for people with dietary restrictions: vegan, gelatin-free, gluten-free, sugar-free, and nut-free ones especially.</p><p>Buck rubbed his palms together in anticipation as he heard the pad of Eddie’s feet on the tile. Today, he’d made a new batch of biscotti that he was eager to let Eddie try. As always, Eddie would try it before Buck did.</p><p>“This is the smell of heaven,” Eddie declared, picking up one of the cookies. Buck watched carefully as he bit into it. “Holy shit, that’s amazing, what is that?”</p><p>“Does it taste like normal biscotti?” Warmth burst through him as Eddie relished the treat, but broke off a piece to share with Buck. Just like Buck reviewed his writing, Eddie critiqued his baking. Which was an awesome system, because Eddie loved sweets and Buck loved to read.</p><p>“Definitely.” Eddie hopped up onto the counter, but at Buck’s glare, he reluctantly got back down.</p><p>“It’s maple-almond biscotti, but vegan. I was going to dip them in chocolate too, but thought that we should test them just how they are first.”</p><p>“Wait, this is vegan?” He held up the second piece he was working on, eyebrows raised in surprise. Buck shook his head at his husband’s antics, then nodded to the question.</p><p>“Yeah, one of our regulars is trying to go vegan, and he’d requested a vegan version of the honey-almond biscotti. Since a lot of vegans don’t eat honey, I used maple syrup instead. I wasn’t sure if it tasted like our regular one though.” The Glaze Maze also had a suggestion box for people to drop their ideas in, ones that prompted Buck’s thought process. The problem with vegan desserts was that, more often than not, they came out tasting dull and lifeless. It was difficult to get a recipe nailed down that still met the parameters for amazing dessert.</p><p>“Oh, it definitely does. In fact, I think it tastes better than the one with honey.” Eddie’s hand crept towards the batch for a third piece. Buck clamped his hand down on his wrist, pulling his husband into him.</p><p>“Okay, I gotta save those for Maddie, Chimney, Bobby, Athena, Hen and Karen too. And not to mention the kids. You eating all of them is not helping.” Buck tilted his head down to kiss Eddie again, sensing Eddie’s body shift even with his eyes closed. “Don’t think I don’t know you’re stealing one behind my back.” </p><p>The older man pulled away with a sheepish grin before narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“Hey, I married you, I get first dibs.” Eddie winked and walked out, still eating the stolen treat.</p><p>“For the record, <em> I </em> married <em> you </em> , thank you very much,” Buck yelled behind him, cherishing Eddie’s free laughter. He wouldn’t change any of this for the world; this is what his calm looked like. He was <em> happy. </em> </p><p>Buck looked around the kitchen space, taking note of the dirty dishes and messy counter tops, a smile still on his face. Yeah, he’d clean this and then maybe, they could make good use of the empty house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments make my day! :D </p><p>Love you guys! You can find me on Tumblr at <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zeethebooknerd">zeethebooknerd</a> or on Twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/tkreyesevandiaz">tkreyesevandiaz</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>